Les Liens qui nous unissent
by Emerys08
Summary: Quand une poursuite avec un criminel de la liste noir tourne mal et que Red et Lizzie se retrouvent incapable de s'éloigné l'un de l'autre, de drôle de situation peuvent arrivé et la vérité peux éclater.
1. Chapter 1

Salut,

Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle histoire sur ce fandom, cette histoire sera courte car j'ai des difficultés à m'emparer des personnages, mais j'aime beaucoup cette série et j'avais envie d'écrire un truc.

La correction est signée Mlle Lucifer, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture.

x

Chapitre 1

Une douleur à la tête et la sensation d'être passée sous un train fut la première chose qu'elle ressentit en reprenant connaissance. Puis elle sentit une main chaude sur sa joue et une voix qui l'appelait.

\- Lizzie. Lizzie !

Elle connaissait cette voix, elle en était sûre.

\- Réveillez-vous Lizzie.

Red ! C'était la voix de Red et il semblait inquiet. Cette constatation l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Elle grimaça lorsque la lumière blafarde des néons frappa ses yeux sensibles.

\- Doucement Lizzie, recommanda Red.

Elle était allongée sur un sol en béton dans une pièce totalement nue, dans un coin, une porte était ouverte. Red était à côté d'elle, une blessure à la tête saignant sur le côté droit de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la jeune femme encore groggy.

\- De quoi vous rappelez vous ?

Elle fronça les sourcils essayant de se souvenir.

\- On avait rendez-vous avec l'un de vos contacts. On s'est rendu au lieu de rendez-vous et… on s'est fait attaquer ?

\- Oui, il semblerait, approuva Red, j'ignore ce qu'ils voulaient de nous mais apparemment nous sommes libres de partir, alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Sur ces mots, Reddington se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour s'assurer que la voie était bien libre. Mais alors qu'il s'était éloigné de deux mètres à peine un bip se fit entendre au niveau des poignets droits des deux prisonniers. Red leva aussitôt la manche de sa veste pour trouver un étrange bracelet, épais d'un bon centimètre et large de dix, il était fait d'un métal noir. Comprenant à quoi il avait à faire, Red retourna rapidement près de Liz, faisant ainsi cesser les bips.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'inquiéta Liz. Red, vous savez ce que c'était ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-il, et ça ne va pas vous plaire. Je vous expliquerai tout mais pour le moment sortons d'ici et surtout ne vous éloignez pas de moi.

Il aida la jeune femme à se lever et la guida vers la porte puis à travers un long couloir jusqu'à une nouvelle porte qui donnait sur une ruelle. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, jusqu'à trouver un téléphone, qui permit à Red d'appeler Dembe.

\- Red ?

\- Quand nous serons au bureau de poste je vous expliquerai tout Lizzie, je vous le promets.

La jeune femme acquiesça, se sentant encore trop faible pour se battre contre Red à ce sujet, d'autant plus qu'il lui avait promis des explications. Dembe arriva au bout d'un quart d'heure et Red aida la jeune femme à monter dans la voiture. A l'intérieur, il y avait une trousse de soin et plusieurs bouteilles d'eau. Aussitôt installé, Red s'empara de la trousse et s'approcha de Liz. Avec délicatesse, il dégagea les cheveux de la jeune femme, mettant à jour une petite coupure sur le front.

\- Ce n'est pas très profond, rassura le médiateur du crime.

\- Vous par contre ça saigne encore, nota Lizzie en regardant la tempe du criminel.

\- J'en ai vu d'autres, je survivrai, répondit Reddington avec un léger rire.

Il nettoya soigneusement la coupure de l'agent Keen et y mit un pansement. Puis il prit deux bouteilles d'eau et en tendit une à la jeune femme.

\- Tenez Lizzie, il faut vous réhydrater.

La jeune femme hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouteille et d'en prendre une gorgée. Red pendant ce temps avait sorti des compresses stérilisées de la trousse et versait de l'eau de sa propre bouteille dessus avant d'essayer de nettoyer le sang qui lui couvrait une partie du visage. Elizabeth l'observa faire pendant un instant, puis elle tendit la main pour s'emparer de la compresse. Red la laissa faire et se tourna vers la jeune femme, pour lui donner plus facilement accès à sa blessure.

La jeune femme passait délicatement la compresse sur le visage de Red puis sur la blessure en question. Elle était assez profonde et aurait sans doute besoin de points de suture.

\- Peut être que l'on devrait montrer ça à un médecin, murmura Liz.

\- Plus tard, répondit Red, pour le moment il faut que l'on retourne au blacksite. Je dois expliquer à votre fine équipe ce qui vient de nous arriver et les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir si on ne retrouve pas vite le créateur de ces bracelets.

X

Lorsque Red et Liz rejoignirent la salle des opérations au blacksite, le reste de l'équipe les attendait avec inquiétude.

\- Bordel, Reddington ! Où est-ce que vous étiez passés, rugit Ressler.

\- Vous êtes blessé ? S'inquiéta Aram en voyant le sang sur la chemise de Red.

\- Il y a plus inquiétant pour le moment, répondit Red.

Il guida la jeune femme vers le bureau d'Aram contre lequel elle s'appuya, alors que l'équipe venait les entourer.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Cooper en voyant le regard sombre du Médiateur du crime.

\- Le Bijoutier est en ville.

\- Le Bijoutier ?

\- C'est un véritable artisan et sa spécialité est la création de bijou de rétention.

\- Ça a un rapport avec le bracelet qu'ils m'ont mis ? demanda Liz en relevant sa manche.

Un bracelet du même métal que celui de Reddington reposait sur son poignet mais si celui de Red était indubitablement masculin, celui de Liz était finement ouvragé.

\- Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi ils sont restrictifs ces bracelets, nota Ressler.

\- Comme d'habitude, Donald. Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez.

\- Red, soupira l'agent Keen avec lassitude.

L'homme se leva alors et s'éloigna de deux pas de Liz. Aussitôt, un bip sonore résonna dans la salle et lorsque Red s'éloigna d'un nouveau pas le temps entre les bips se réduisit.

\- C'est très ingénieux, car ça n'est pas aussi contraignant que des chaînes où des menottes, mais c'est tout aussi efficace.

\- Comment ? demanda Cooper.

\- Si nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre de plus de 4 mètres environs, l'agent Keen et moi mourons.

\- Comment ? demanda Elizabeth. Et comment savez-vous cela ?

\- Concernant votre première question et au vu de la finesse de votre bracelet, je dirais d'un empoisonnement. Et concernant la seconde question, il est possible que j'ai déjà fait appel à lui par le passé.

L'homme retourna s'asseoir près de Liz, cette dernière lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle savait que Red lui en voulait d'échapper à sa surveillance. Il n'aurait quand même pas osé…

\- Red ? Vous n'êtes pas responsable de notre situation actuelle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Liz.

\- Et bien, étant donné que je suis celui qui vous a mené à mon contact…

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua Elizabeth en se décollant du bureau d'Aram et en faisant face à Red. Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez passé commande pour ces bracelets ?

\- Même si je dois reconnaître qu'en ce moment l'idée est tentante, je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous tuer pour vous avoir à l'œil.

\- Vous m'en voulez encore d'avoir échappée à la surveillance de votre baby-sitter ?

\- Il est là pour votre protection, Lizzie, soupira Red.

\- Il n'est plus là, répliqua la jeune femme. Et si je découvre que vous êtes responsable de ça, je jure que cette fois je ne vous raterez pas.

Elle se détourna et voulut s'éloigner mais le bip sonore qui émana de son bracelet la stoppa. Red la rejoignit et doucement posa une main sur son épaule. Liz se tendit à son contact, mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager.

\- Ça risque de poser problème, soupira Red doucement. Avec votre tempérament vous aurez vite tendance à partir en claquant la porte.

\- Vous avez une solution pour ça ? demanda Cooper.

Le chef de l'unité observait son jeune agent avec inquiétude, Reddington avait marqué un point, Elizabeth pouvait fuir si le criminel poussait le bouchon trop loin et il ne voulait pas perdre un agent aussi prometteur.

\- Il faut que notre lien soit plus tangible, répondit Red.

\- Vous voulez que je m'enchaîne à vous ? Gronda Liz.

\- A moins que vous n'ayez une autre solution, c'est le moyen le plus sur de nous assurer que nous ne nous éloignerons pas l'un de l'autre.

La jeune femme soupira doucement, ça allait être un enfer pour elle, d'autant que si elle en jugeait par le regard de Cooper, elle n'allait pas pouvoir participer à l'enquête pour retrouver le bijoutier.

L'esprit ailleurs, elle écouta Red expliquer à Cooper qu'elle irait vivre avec lui à son hôtel et qu'ils n'en sortiraient pas. L'un des agents revint alors avec un dispositif de rétention constitué de deux bracelets en cuir souple et d'une chaîne d'un mètre de long. L'agent tendit les menottes à Cooper qui les passa aux poignets des deux partenaires.

Pendant ce temps, l'ensemble du bureau observait Liz tout en murmurant entre eux, agaçant encore plus la jeune femme. Elle allait commettre un meurtre. Une main posée sur son épaule la calma quelque peu.

\- Allons-y Lizzie, murmura Red.

Pour une fois la jeune femme fut plus que ravie de suivre Red en dehors de cette boite à ragot. En sortant, elle put voir le regard inquiet d'Aram et celui rempli de pitié de Samar.

Ils rejoignirent la voiture de Red et Elizabeth entra dans l'habitacle sans résistance, épuisée par les derniers événements. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Red la secouer doucement. Un regard sur l'extérieur, lui apprit qu'elle était devant son hôtel. Elle sortit sans rien dire et attendit que Red la suive jusqu'à sa chambre, là elle emballa ses affaires.

Puis, ils retournèrent à la voiture, Red portant le sac de la jeune femme, et Dembe les ramena à l'hôtel où vivait Red. Elle se laissa guider vers la chambre de Red et eut la surprise de voir que quelqu'un les attendait. C'était un homme d'un âge avancé, plus vieux que Red.

\- Richard est médecin, expliqua Red, j'aimerais qu'il vous examine en première et ensuite je passerais entre ses mains.

\- Je vais bien, marmonna Liz.

\- Le fait que vous n'ayez pas protesté contre mes décisions cette dernière demi-heure me donne le droit de m'inquiéter.

Liz marmonna quelque chose que Red ne comprit pas et se laissa examiner par le médecin de Red, et si celui-ci jeta un regard à la chaîne qui reliait ses deux patients, il n'en dit rien. Il examina Liz et ensuite fit des points à Red avant de partir donnant aux criminels les dernières recommandations.

\- Venez Lizzie, vous devez dormir, murmura Red.

L'homme l'observa avec inquiétude, la journée avait été longue et les derniers jours voire les dernières semaines avaient été rudes pour la jeune femme. Il guida Lizzie dans sa chambre et la coucha doucement, lui ôtant uniquement sa veste et ses chaussures, enlevant momentanément les menottes pour se faire. Puis il s'assit contre la tête du lit, observant Lizzie s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Liz ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, ce fut pour sentir une source de chaleur contre elle et un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Elle bougea alors légèrement la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur Red en train de lire le journal. Celui-ci sentant le regard de Lizzie sur lui, baissa le journal et l'observa un instant.

\- Bien dormi, Lizzie ?

Elle fronça les sourcils à la question et s'aperçut à sa grande surprise que la réponse été oui. Elle avait mieux dormi que ces dernières semaines.

\- Oui et vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais ne vous en faites pas c'est habituel chez moi.

Liz acquiesça doucement, puis elle se demanda alors si elle ne devait pas retourner de son coté du lit avant de décider que non, elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps alors elle profiterait un peu plus longtemps de la sensation de sérénité qui la parcourait. La situation allait déjà être suffisamment compliquée comme ça, pour ne pas profiter des moments de calme.

Ce fut des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre qui la sortirent de sa somnolence, elle ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas profiter plus longtemps de la sérénité du moment. Elle se redressa de contre le flan de Red et n'osa pas croiser son regard.

\- Lizzie ?

\- Je dois me rendre aux toilettes, avoua la jeune femme dans un murmure.

Au même moment Dembe passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Raymond, le petit déjeuner est là.

\- Très bien, laisse nous un instant, Dembe, veux-tu.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement et ressortit de la pièce, alors que le regard de Red se posait sur la jeune femme assise à coté de lui.

\- Allons-y Lizzie, proposa doucement Red, cette situation est aussi gênante pour moi que pour vous d'autant que la situation sera inversée à un moment où à un autre.

Elizabeth acquiesça doucement et laissa Red la guider dans le couloir entre la chambre et ce qui semblait être le salon, vers une autre porte. Arrivé là, il ôta la menotte de Liz, au même moment on put entendre de la musique classique émaner du salon. Comprenant que Dembe devait en être à l'origine pour couvrir certains bruits gênants, Red eut un léger sourire. Lizzie entra dans la pièce alors que Red s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le mur opposé. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Red prit sa place. Lorsqu'il eut terminé à son tour il s'avança de nouveau et lui prit la main pour remettre la menotte, tirant un soupir à la jeune femme.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être votre prisonnière, grommela la jeune femme.

\- Vous vous apercevrez très vite que je peux être le meilleur geôlier du monde lorsque je le veux, s'amusa Reddington. Et n'oubliez pas que si vous êtes ma prisonnière alors je suis le votre, nota l'homme en levant son propre poignet menotté.

Liz secoua doucement la tête avec un fin sourire amusé, puis elle suivit Red dans la salle à manger où un copieux petit déjeuner les attendait. Dembe était déjà installé à table et semblait les attendre. Ils mangèrent donc dans un silence lourd, puis Dembe quitta la suite.

\- Où va-t-il ? demanda alors Liz.

\- Il va me remplacer, répondit le criminel, j'avais une réunion aujourd'hui. Et comme je ne peux pas me déplacer il va y aller à ma place.

Liz acquiesça doucement, le départ de Dembe signifiait qu'elle allait être seule avec Red. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure.

\- Alors Lizzie, que voulez vous faire ?

La jeune femme soupira doucement. Là, maintenant, elle aurait bien aimé être seule. Red l'observa avec tristesse, il savait qu'il était à l'origine de son éloignement avec la jeune femme. Peut être était-ce mieux ainsi. Tant que son contrat avec le FBI serait d'actualité, il pourra toujours être en contact avec elle et s'assurer de sa sécurité. Et même si une part de lui voulait être proche d'elle, une autre part savait qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité s'il s'approchait trop.

\- Red ?

\- Oui ? demanda l'homme en sortant de ses pensées, pardonnez moi Lizzie, j'étais ailleurs. Vous disiez ?

\- Vous avez des livres ici ?

\- Des livres ? Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus… palpitant, venant de votre part, nota Red.

\- Je sais apprécier un bon livre, grommela Liz. Mais très bien, si vous voulez quelque chose de plus palpitant.

Elle venait d'avoir une idée, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et même après avec Tom, elle aimait passer des soirées à jouer à des jeux vidéo et elle était sûre que Red serait incapable d'y jouer correctement. Elle allait pouvoir le battre, car elle était certaine que l'homme n'était pas du genre à se détourner d'un défi. Elle s'approcha alors du téléphone et appela la réception, demandant une console et plusieurs jeux. Et le fait que ces dépenses seraient mises sur la note de Red ne faisait que l'inciter dans sa démarche. L'homme lui se contenta de hausser un sourcil ayant du mal à comprendre ce que la jeune femme avait demandé.

Lorsque le groom sonna à la porte, Liz voulut allez lui ouvrir, mais Red l'en empêcha une simple traction sur la chaîne des menottes. Elle le vit alors s'emparer d'une arme et se diriger vers la porte. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il prit place derrière la porte et qu'il lui fit signe d'ouvrir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sourit au groom qui se tenait derrière, un sac à la main. Elle le salua et prit le sac en papier qu'il lui tendait avant de le remercier et de fermer la porte. Red baissa son arme, rassuré que rien de malheureux ne soit arrivé. Il suivit ensuite la jeune femme vers le salon et s'installa sur le canapé pendant qu'elle branchait la console.

\- Lizzie, pourrais-je avoir une explication ? demanda Red en penchant doucement la tête sur le coté.

\- Vous n'avez jamais vu une console de jeu, Red, s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment un adepte de la technologie, répondit le criminel, en détournant le regard.

Elizabeth mit la console en route et s'empara des deux manettes, en mettant une d'autorité entre les mains de Red.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… commença Reddington.

\- Vous avez peur de perdre ? Taquina Liz avec un sourire amusé.

Touché par le ton moqueur de la jeune femme, il prit la manette dans ses mains et écouta Lizzie lui expliquer comment s'en servir avant de mettre le jeu en route.

Lorsque Dembe revint un peu avant midi, il fut surpris d'entendre Elizabeth rire. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de se trouver coincée avec Raymond. Il s'avança dans la suite, jusqu'à arriver dans l'entrée du salon et une fois dans la pièce, il se figea de surprise. Red et Liz était tous deux en train de jouet à ce qu'il reconnaissait comme étant un Mario Kart et Liz semblait s'amuser des échecs répétitifs de Raymond alors que celui jurait en trois langues différentes dès qu'il commettait une erreur ou que Liz réussissait à le stopper.

L'homme eut un léger sourire amusé, ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait quelqu'un avoir le dessus sur Raymond. Il s'avança et s'assit sur le fauteuil à coté de Red et observa avec un fin sourire, Elizabeth passer la ligne d'arrivée bien avant Red.

Reddington lâcha un grondement de dégoût avant de poser la manette sur la table, alors que Lizzie affichait un large sourire.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Raymond en jetant un regard à Dembe.

Celui-ci reprit rapidement son sérieux et fit son rapport, tout c'était bien passé, bien qu'il ait eu besoin de faire preuve de persuasion au début. Puis, un fin sourire réapparut sur le visage de Dembe lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la console. Red leva les yeux au ciel en voyant cela alors que Lizzie ricana derrière lui.

\- Une partie ça vous dit Dembe ? demanda la jeune femme avec un léger sourire amusé.

\- Nous pouvons peut être déjeuné d'abord, nota Red.

L'après midi se déroula de la même manière que la matinée si ce n'était que Dembe était plus doué que Red aux jeux vidéo. Liz était parfaitement détendue maintenant, alors qu'ils venaient de finir de dîner.

Elle était installée dans le canapé et observait Red et Dembe se faire une partie de poker, lorsqu'elle commença à somnoler.

\- Nous devrions aller vous coucher, Lizzie.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, Red, grommela la jeune femme, et je dois prendre une douche.

L'homme observa, avec un sourire tendre, la rougeur sur les joues de Lizzie. Puis il se leva et tendit la main à la jeune femme, l'aidant à se lever, avant de la guider vers la salle de bain. Cette dernière était immense et cela fit de nouveau soupirer Liz, car elle comprit que cette fois Red ne pourrait l'attendre à l'extérieur.

\- Nous allons faire un marché, Lizzie, si vous voulez bien. Puisque de toute façon nous serons amenés à vivre ce genre de situation un certain nombre de fois. Je vous promets de ne pas reparler de ça à quiconque si vous en faites de même. Tout ce qui se passera entre les murs de cette suite, resterons entre les murs de cette suite. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Vous tiendrez parole ? demanda Liz, après tout c'est vous-même qui m'avez dit que les criminels sont des menteurs notoires et aux dernières nouvelles, vous êtes un criminel.

Cette remarque attira un léger rire à Red.

\- Voyons, Lizzie, je suis un homme de parole et ça vous le savez.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement puis se tourna vers la baignoire et commença à faire couler l'eau pendant que Red sortait des serviettes et des produits pour lui et pour Lizzie.

\- Et vous Red, vous prendrez un bain aussi ? demanda Elizabeth en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Non, je me contenterais d'une douche, répondit l'homme en posant des serviettes prêt de la baignoire.

Liz acquiesça avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la douche italienne qui occupait l'un des cotés de la salle de bain. Puis elle entendit l'eau de son bain être coupée et vit Red y verser des sels avant de s'écarter doucement. Puis avec un léger sourire amusé, il tourna le dos à Lizzie et ferma les yeux, lui offrant l'intimité dont elle avait besoin pour se déshabiller. Cette dernière l'observa avec un regard soupçonneux, jusqu'à ce que Red ne rigole doucement.

\- Je ne regarderais pas Lizzie, assura l'homme.

La jeune femme eut une légère moue, mais commença à se déshabiller, planquant ses sous-vêtements sous son tas de vêtements pour que Red ne puisse pas les voir, puis elle se glissa dans l'eau délicieusement chaude, Fermant les yeux. Red voyant cela en profita pour se déshabiller à son tour et se glisser sous la douche, profitant lui aussi de l'eau chaude pour se détendre.

Il tournait le dos à Liz, lorsque cette dernière lui jeta un regard et se figea dans son bain en voyant, la seule chose que la vitre de la douche lui permettait de voir de Red, le haut de son dos et la cicatrice qui le couvrait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Elizabeth observa, totalement figée, la cicatrice qui ornait le dos de Red et les nombreux rêves d'incendie qu'elle avait encore parfois lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment des cauchemars mais plus des souvenirs. Les souvenirs du jour où elle avait eu sa cicatrice. Elle sortit sa main de l'eau et frotta doucement sa cicatrice, certains souvenirs de ce jour là revenant, en particulier la mélodie que son sauveur lui avec chanté doucement. A présent, elle n'était plus si sûre que ça soit son père qui l'ait sauvée, surtout pas maintenant qu'elle avait vu les cicatrices de Red. Elle poserait des questions à Red et cette fois, il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Forte de sa décision, la jeune femme s'allongea un peu plus dans son bain et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Ce fut la voix de Red qui la sortit de sa somnolence.

\- Lizzie, puis-je sortir de la douche ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé par la légère gêne qu'elle put entendre dans la voix de Red.

\- Allez-y, je n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Elle entendit l'homme sortir de la douche et se sécher rapidement avant d'enfiler sa tenue pour la nuit. Lorsque Red lui indiqua qu'il était présentable, elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit portant un t-shirt noir et un pantalon en soie noir lui aussi. Liz observa plus particulièrement le t-shirt qui dissimulait les cicatrices de Red.

\- Comptez-vous sortir du bain ? demanda finalement le criminel avec un fin sourire.

\- Pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas retourné, répliqua Elizabeth.

Red eut un léger rire et s'empara d'une grande serviette qu'il déplia et tint devant lui avant de fermer les yeux. Elle l'observa avec un regard soupçonneux avant de se lever et de sortir de la baignoire, elle s'avança ensuite jusqu'à Red et laissa celui-ci la recouvrir du drap de bain. Puis elle se sécha rapidement et, jetant un regard à Red pour s'assurer qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle s'habilla d'un pyjama de soie bleu que Dembe lui avait apporté en rentrant de sa réunion.

\- Il vous va à ravir, nota Red en l'observa avec un fin sourire.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et laissa Red lui remettre sa menotte, puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre à coucher. Liz lâcha un bâillement involontaire, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que jouer aujourd'hui mais elle était malgré tout épuisée. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit et Red les recouvrit de la couverture.

\- Il est encore tôt, vous pouvez travailler encore un peu vous savez, nota Lizzie en le voyant s'installer pour la nuit.

\- Non, pas ce soir Lizzie. Je suis moi aussi fatigué.

Un silence calme s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes et finalement Liz décida de le briser.

\- J'ai vu la cicatrice sur le haut de votre dos, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle sentit aussitôt la tension dans le corps de Red, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, ni ne montra le moindre signe indiquant qu'il avait entendu la jeune femme.

\- C'est une cicatrice de brûlure, comme celle que j'ai sur la main.

Elle entendit le soupir de Red et décida de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Votre cicatrice et la boite à musique… vous étiez là le jour de l'incendie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dormez, Lizzie, se contenta de répondre le criminel.

Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, surtout pas maintenant, alors que Red ne pouvait pas se défiler. Elle se tourna alors vers lui pour lui faire face et pouvoir observer ses réactions.

\- Je vous ai dit que mon père m'avait sortie de l'incendie, mais je commence de plus en plus à penser que c'était vous.

\- Lizzie…

\- Est-ce que c'était vous ?

\- Est-ce important ? demanda finalement Red.

Il sentit alors les mains de la jeune femme le plaquer contre le matelas alors qu'elle se penchait au dessus de lui.

\- Vous m'avez dit un jour que vous ne me mentiriez jamais, alors dites moi la vérité. Je ne demande aucun nom, aucuns lieux, juste un oui ou un non. Est-ce que vous m'avez sauvée de l'incendie de mon enfance ?

\- Oui, répondit l'homme après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes mon père ? demanda Liz en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de l'homme sous elle.

\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, il me semble. Non Lizzie, je ne suis pas votre père, je n'ai eu qu'une seule fille, Jennifer.

\- Mais avons-nous un lien de parenté quelconque ?

\- Lizzie…

\- Non, Red, vous ne vous défilerez pas cette fois, j'ai vraiment besoin de réponses, sinon j'arrête tout.

\- Vous arrêterez tout ?

\- Oui, je quitte l'unité spéciale, j'ai reçu une offre pour intégrer une équipe de profileur à Quantico.

\- Vous connaissez la règle Lizzie, je fournis des noms, mais je ne les donne qu'à vous.

Red observa la jeune femme et nota sa fatigue, pas seulement physique mais aussi mentale et il comprit qu'elle était vraiment à bout. Et qu'elle mettrait ses menaces à exécution cette fois-ci.

\- Très bien, soupira le criminel, je promets de répondre à certaines de vos questions seulement si vous me permettez d'en éluder d'autres, connaître la réponse à de telles questions pourrait vous mettre bien trop en danger.

Liz l'observa pendant encore quelques secondes et finalement elle acquiesça doucement avant de lâcher sa prise sur les épaules de Red et de se rallonger à ses cotés.

\- Bien, pour répondre à votre précédente question, non, nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté. Je pense d'ailleurs que le FBI l'aurait déjà signalé si nous en avions un, ils ont mon ADN après tout et sûrement le votre aussi. Pourquoi cette question d'ailleurs ?

\- J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez choisie moi, soupira Liz.

Mais Red fronça les sourcils en notant la légère rougeur sur les joues de Liz, de toute évidence ça n'était pas la seule raison de sa question. Il l'observa alors avec une certaine surprise, la jeune femme ne serait pas… non impossible, même s'il aimerait que ça soit possible, Lizzie ne devait pas avoir de sentiment trop profond pour lui, ça la mettrait en danger.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions ? demanda finalement Red en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme allongée à coté de lui.

\- La fille que vous cherchiez, qui est-elle en réalité ?

\- Pas ma fille, assura l'homme. Allez ! C'est assez de question pour ce soir, il faut dormir Lizzie.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, sentant ses yeux se fermer tous seuls, elle finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Red l'observa dormir pendant une bonne heure avec un fin sourire, puis il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Ce fut un gémissement qui tira Lizzie de son sommeil, elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha aussitôt d'où ce son venait. Red ! Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit s'agiter doucement, son visage était crispé et il murmurait quelque chose et entre deux gémissements elle perçut son nom.

\- Red, appela-t-elle, Red réveilliez vous c'est juste un cauchemar.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Red pour le réveiller et cela réussit mais sa réaction à son réveil surprit la jeune femme. Il l'agrippa à son tour et d'un mouvement des hanches, il la plaqua sous lui, l'immobilisant de tout son poids et plaçant ses mains autour du cou de la jeune femme.

\- Red, haleta Elizabeth alors que le poids de l'homme lui coupait le souffle. Red !

Mais l'homme toujours plongé dans son rêve éveillé ne bougea pas. Liz commença à sentir le manque d'oxygène lui faire tourner la tête. Elle réussit à tendre la main et à faire tomber ce qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet, priant pour que Dembe l'entende, parce qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se dégager de la prise de Red.

Le bruit de la porte de la chambre que l'on défonçait la rassura, elle sentit alors le poids de Red quitter son corps, lui permettant de prendre une grande inspiration. Puis elle se redressa dans le lit et observa Dembe plaquer Red au sol.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Dembe.

\- Oui, haleta la jeune femme, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Il faisait un cauchemar ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui et j'ai essayé de le réveiller. De toute évidence je n'aurais pas du.

Dembe acquiesça calmement avant de reporter son attention sur Red, ce dernier n'était toujours pas sorti de son sommeil. Après une légère hésitation, Dembe leva la main et gifla violemment Raymond. Celui-ci sursauta, sortant de son rêve éveillé et regarda autour de lui essayant de comprendre. Son regard se posa alors sur Lizzie et il remarqua la marque rouge autour de son cou.

\- Je suis réveillé Dembe, assura le criminel.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se releva de sur son ami avant de lui tendre sa main pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Je suis désolé, Lizzie, s'excusa Red avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Ca va, Red. Dembe est arrivé à temps pour vous arrêter.

\- Oui et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça, mon frère.

Dembe acquiesça puis jetant un dernier regard sur Liz, il quitta la chambre, les laissant s'expliquer tous les deux.

Red observa la jeune femme et s'approcha avec une légère hésitation, l'observant pour ne rien manquer de ses expressions et pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise ou qu'elle n'avait pas peur de le voir si proche. Mais elle continuait de l'observer avec inquiétude.

Une fois qu'il fut assis au bord du lit il tendit la main vers le cou de la jeune femme, avant délicatesse il prit son menton dans sa main et lui leva la tête pour observer le bleu qui commençait à apparaître sur son cou.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Lizzie.

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir la tristesse et la culpabilité briller dans le regard du criminel.

\- Je suis profiler, Red, j'aurais du prévoir votre réaction. Avec votre passé c'était évident, rassura Elizabeth.

Les doigts de Red caressèrent délicatement le cou de sa jeune protégée, celle-ci attrapa la main de Red et le rassura d'un sourire. L'homme se détendit peu à peu et laissa Lizzie le recoucher, n'osant pas faire un geste de peur de la blesser une nouvelle fois. Il fut intrigué lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme hésiter en se mordant la lèvre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la sente venir se blottir contre son flan.

\- Lizzie ?

\- Quand j'avais des cauchemars, dormir blottie contre quelqu'un me calmait et m'aidait à ne plus en faire, avoua la jeune femme, les joues rouges.

Reddington l'observa, au début avec surprise, puis avec un fin sourire tendre avant de se détendre, à sa grande surprise il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour somnoler de nouveau avant de finalement réussir à se rendormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lorsque Red ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il fut surpris de sentir une forme féminine se blottir contre lui. Puis ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente lui revint, il avait blessé Lizzie. Reddington tourna la tête pour observer la jeune femme encore endormie. Puis son regard se posa sur la main qu'elle avait posé sur son torse et à laquelle brillait doucement le bracelet de fer noir à la lueur du soleil matinale. S'il mettait la main sur celui qui avait commandé ces bracelets, il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Il tendit sa main libre, l'autre étant passée autour des épaules de sa jeune protégée, et effleura les bracelets au poignet de Lizzie.

\- Red ? marmonna cette dernière encore à moitié endormie.

\- Bonjour, Lizzie. Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Ca va, même si vous m'avez fait peur hier soir.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessée…

\- Je n'étais pas inquiète pour moi, j'ai eu peur pour vous. Vous sembliez… possédé.

\- Oui, mon passé n'est pas facile à oublier, et je ne le veux pas de toute façon, il fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Un enquiquineur de première ? S'amusa la jeune femme.

\- On respecte ses aînés, Lizzie, la gronda gentiment Red.

Cette remarque fit glousser la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sérieux et ne s'écarte doucement de Reddington.

\- Moi non plus je n'oublie pas, assura la jeune femme.

L'homme acquiesça doucement en comprenant qu'elle parlait de Sam et probablement de tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie.

Les jours passèrent alors, semblables aux précédents et plus le temps passait plus Liz semblait sur les nerfs, s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir de nouvelles du blacksite et de leur avancée à retrouver le Bijoutier. Cinq jours après qu'ils aient découvert les bracelets à leurs poignets, Liz et Red reçurent la visite de Cooper et de Ressler.

Les deux agents du FBI attendaient devant la porte de la suite de Red, lorsque Dembe vint leur ouvrir. Il les guida ensuite dans le salon où Liz et Red attendaient des cartes dans leurs mains et à la grande surprise, Cooper nota que Liz semblait gagner au vu des jetons devant elle.

\- Ah ! Harold, voulez-vous rejoindre la partie ? demanda Red avec un large sourire.

\- Non, merci, mon argent est bien là où il est, répondit l'homme.

\- On ne joue pas d'argent, rassura Liz, on joue des gages, et le nombre de gage à faire dépend du nombre de jeton que l'on a.

Cette remarque tira une grimace à Red, il savait que Lizzie allait se "venger" de sa venue dans sa vie. La jeune femme eut un large sourire victorieux en posant une quinte flush sur la table, alors que Red dans un soupir de dépit posa ses cartes, sa main étant moins forte que celle de Liz. Cette dernière récupéra les derniers jetons qui étaient devant Red avant de se tourner vers Cooper.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles du Bijoutier, Monsieur ?

\- Non pas encore, mais nous avons une piste, rassura l'homme.

La bonne humeur de Liz sembla disparaître jusqu'à ce que la main de Red ne se pose sur la sienne et frôle la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le poignet.

\- Ma compagnie vous dérange à ce point Lizzie ? demanda moqueusement Red.

\- Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que je risque de finir empoisonnée à tout moment. Cinq mètres ce n'est rien Red.

\- D'où les menottes, répondit Red.

\- Par contre, il y a une raison au fait que je ne trouve aucun stylo dans cette suite ? demanda Liz avec un léger sourire.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit : prudence est mère de sûreté. Et je sais que vous avez l'habitude d'enfoncer des stylos dans la gorge des gens dans des chambres d'hôtel, s'amusa le criminel.

Liz leva les yeux au ciel face à la boutade de Red.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda alors Ressler avec un air furieux sur le visage.

\- De quoi ? demanda Elisabeth sans comprendre.

\- Ces marques sur votre cou.

A ces mots, Cooper s'approcha, alors que Liz couvrait ses bleus d'une main. Puis il posa un regard acéré sur Red, ce dernier détournant le regard.

\- Vous, espèce de…! Grogna Ressler en agrippant Red par le col.

Dembe voulut intervenir mais Red l'arrêta d'une main, même si le jeune black restait sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir si l'agent dépassait les bornes. Mais Dembe n'eut pas à intervenir alors que Liz vint poser une main sur les bras de Ressler.

\- Lâchez le Don, ordonna la jeune femme.

\- C'est lui ?

\- Oui c'est lui qui m'a fait ces marques. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour le faire regretter à Red, Ressler. Je suis une grande fille et je sais me défendre.

\- De toute évidence, pas suffisamment, répondit le rouquin.

Lizzie agacée d'être surprotégée par tout le monde, attrapa le bras de Ressler et lui fit une clef de bras, le plaquant contre la table et l'immobilisant d'une seule main. L'homme lâcha un léger cri de surprise et de douleur.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Don. Et je commence à en avoir assez d'être surprotégée par tous les hommes qui entrent dans ma vie. Je suis agent du FBI et vous semblez l'avoir oublié. Alors maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous en souvenir et d'arrêter de me prendre pour une femme incapable de se défendre. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous Red, lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton sec en jetant un regard fougueux vers le criminel.

Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et Liz lâcha Ressler, laissant celui-ci attraper son bras et s'écarter précipitamment. Une main posée sur le bas de son dos calma un peu Liz, mais cette dernière se dégagea rapidement en retournant s'asseoir. Cooper fit de même et expliqua à Red et à l'agent Keen ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Red leur proposa les services de l'un des ses contacts et Cooper prit congés. Au moment de partir, il posa son regard noir sur Red.

\- Au moindre problème, agent Keen, n'hésitez pas à appeler.

\- Ca va, Monsieur, assura Liz.

L'homme acquiesça doucement et sortit, laissant Liz fermer la porte derrière lui et Ressler.

\- Donald est plus fougueux que je l'avais imaginé, nota Red amusé.

\- Il n'attend qu'une bonne raison pour vous tuer, répliqua Liz en retournant dans le salon, tirant Red derrière elle.

\- Beaucoup de monde n'attend qu'une bonne occasion pour me tuer, un de plus ne changera pas grand-chose.

Liz soupira en se laissant tomber dans le canapé alors que Red s'installait de manière plus élégante. Puis, voyant que la jeune femme était toujours troublée, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Il avait découvert que Lizzie se détendait maintenant lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras et il en abusait sans vergogne, ravi d'avoir une bonne excuse pour tenir Liz contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne petite heure, discutant de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets qui fâchent. Et ce fut finalement, Liz qui brisa le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

\- Vous avez des gages à faire.

\- C'est vrai, s'amusa le criminel, et que vais-je devoir faire ?

La jeune femme réfléchit pendant un temps, puis elle se dégagea des bras de Red pour lui faire face, se redressant sur le canapé.

\- Vous savez faire des massages ?

Red haussa un sourcil surpris, en général c'était lui qui profitait des massages. Heureusement ses voyages à travers le monde lui avaient appris énormément de choses. Avec un léger sourire, il prit le téléphone et appela la réception pour obtenir une huile de massage. Ce qu'il reçut dix minutes après avoir fait sa demande. Puis il guida la jeune femme vers la chambre, il la pria de se déshabiller et de s'allonger sur le lit sur le ventre. Ce qu'elle fit après un instant d'hésitation, elle n'avait pas cru que Red aurait accepté sa proposition. Elle se déshabilla et s'installa sur le lit couvrant le bas de son dos d'une serviette, avant de donner le feu vert à Red qui avait gardé les yeux clos pour lui donner un minimum d'intimité. L'homme se figea en voyant sa jeune protégée allongée devant lui portant en tout et pour tout une serviette blanche, il déglutit difficilement.

\- Ce que vous voyez vous plaît, Red ? demanda Liz sur un ton moqueur.

\- Vous êtes une femme magnifique, Lizzie, n'en doutez pas un seul instant, répondit Red d'une voix roque.

Puis, il s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit, juste à coté d'Elizabeth avant de commencer le massage. Peu à peu, la jeune femme se détendit et poussa même de légers gémissements de bonheur. Red passa des épaules au dos puis s'attaqua aux jambes et aux bras.

\- Lizzie ? Appela Red tout en reprenant son massage du dos.

\- Hum ?

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bien, rien que pour ça je vous interdis de partir trop longtemps.

\- Vous voulez m'engager comme masseur ? Mes services risquent de vous revenir cher, nota le criminel.

\- Après le bazar que vous avez mis dans ma vie, vous me le devez bien, marmonna Liz.

Cette remarque attira un léger rire de Red qui reprit son massage s'attaquant à un nœud dans le dos de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lâcha un nouveau gémissement de bonheur, priant Red de continuer.

Le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, elle ne remarqua pas la légère rougeur sur les joues de Red. Il avait beau être le médiateur du crime et le quatrième homme le plus recherché du pays, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Un homme attiré et ayant de l'affection pour une magnifique femme qui était presque nue devant lui. Et de l'entendre apprécier son massage avait eu des répercutions particulièrement gênantes sur le bas de son anatomie. Et le plus gênant était sans doute le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner de la jeune femme pour régler son problème. Il était tellement concentré sur son problème et sur son massage qu'il ne remarqua pas que Lizzie avait tout remarqué.

La jeune femme fut au début choquée de savoir qu'elle faisait de l'effet à Red, lui qui restait maître de lui-même en toute circonstance. Et si au début elle se sentit gênée, rapidement elle fut flattée, Red pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait et pourtant c'était elle qui lui faisait de l'effet. Elle était troublée et ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était, mais une chose était sûre elle avait de l'affection pour Red, si elle n'en avait pas, elle n'aurait pas été jalouse de la fille de Red. Et en fait la présence de Red ne la gênait pas vraiment, elle se sentait même en sécurité.

Éprouverait-elle de l'amour pour cet homme qui avait fait de sa vie un champ de ruine ? Elle ne savait pas, surtout après la trahison de Tom, elle ne pensait pas être capable d'entrer dans une nouvelle relation et surtout pas avec quelqu'un comme Raymond Reddington.

Elle avait commencé à somnoler lorsqu'elle sentit Red remonter la couverture sur son dos et prendre place à coté d'elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Lorsque Liz se réveilla le lendemain, elle sentit les bras de Red autour d'elle. De toute évidence, ils avaient bougé pendant la nuit, car elle lui faisait à présent face, toujours nue, et Red avaient passé ses bras autour d'elle, dont l'un était très bas dans son dos. Elle avait glissé l'une de ses jambes entre celles de son compagnon d'infortune et sentait parfaitement l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et, à sa grande surprise, cela l'amusa. Le grand Raymond Reddington était comme n'importe quel homme.

Elle observa le visage détendu de Red et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Au début c'était de la fascination et un peu de peur, puis elle avait appris à le connaître un peu mieux et pendant un temps elle lui avait fait confiance, au moins pour sa sécurité. Puis il y avait eu la mort de Sam et elle s'était sentie trahie et depuis elle n'avait eu de cesse de maintenir une distance entre eux, parce que le meurtre de Sam lui avait fait tellement mal. Mais il avait malgré tout continué à la protéger, à faire son possible pour qu'elle soit hors de danger et elle s'était sentie possessive envers lui. Au point d'être jalouse de la propre fille de Red.

Etait-elle attirée par lui ? Si elle était honnête avec elle, elle dirait que oui et qu'elle l'était probablement depuis le début. L'aura de danger et de mystère qui entourait Raymond Reddington aurait attiré n'importe qu'elle femme, mais ça n'était qu'un désir physique, n'est-ce pas ?

Foutaise ! À qui voulait-elle faire croire ça ? Si ça n'était que du désir elle ne se sentirait pas aussi possessive envers Red. Elle était amoureuse de Raymond Red Reddington. Elle allait devoir cacher cela, si ça se savait, elle pouvait dire adieu à son boulot. Et Red finirait forcement par le découvrir et elle ignorait comment il pourrait réagir.

Ce fut la soudaine tension de Red qui lui apprit qu'il était réveillé. De nouveau amusée par la situation, elle pouffa doucement, indiquant à Red qu'elle était aussi réveillée. Ce dernier soupira alors.

\- Je vous amuse, Lizzie ?

\- C'est juste que la situation me prouve que vous n'êtes qu'un homme, alors que vous semblez être bien plus dans votre beau costume trois pièces.

Un nouveau soupir échappa à Red faisant rire un peu plus la jeune femme. Cette dernière, taquine, bougea doucement sa jambe, faisant gémir l'homme.

\- Lizzie !

Il relâcha la jeune femme et s'écarta doucement, voulant s'éloigner un peu mais Liz avait une autre idée, elle devait savoir ce que Red ressentait pour elle exactement. Sans prévenir, elle s'installa à califourchon sur le criminel, faisant se tendre celui-ci un peu plus.

\- Lizzie, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Vous aviez raison, je suis jalouse et possessive avec vous, annonça Lizzie. Et j'ai beau dire ce que je veux, la vérité c'est que je ne ressentirais pas ces sentiments si je n'avais pas de l'affection pour vous.

\- Lizzie, stop ! Il ne faut pas, ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous, interrompit Red.

\- Je veux bien arrêter, Red. Mais alors dites-moi comment faire ? Comment je pourrais arrêter de…

\- Ne le dites pas, Lizzie, prévint Red.

\- Sinon quoi, Red ?

\- Sinon, cela deviendra réel et vous serez en danger.

\- Je suis déjà en danger, depuis que vous êtes entré dans ma vie, je suis en danger. Et je parle de notre toute première rencontre dans les flammes de ma maison. Je suis en danger depuis l'instant où vous vous êtes suffisamment soucié de moi pour me sortir d'une maison en feu.

\- Lizzie…

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de vous Red, j'ignore quand, j'ignore comment, mais la vérité est là, je vous aime. Et je sais que vous avez de l'affection pour moi.

\- Vraiment et comment pouvez vous savoir cela ? Mon désir pour vous est évident étant donné que vous êtes assise dessus.

A cette remarque Elizabeth rougit, car oui elle était assise sur l'entre jambe de Red, même si elle n'avait pas particulièrement visé cet endroit lorsqu'elle s'était assise à califourchon sur le criminel, mais elle ne bougea cependant pas et essaya de reprendre contenance avant de répondre à sa question.

\- Anslo Garrick. Lorsqu'il a attaqué le blacksite et que vous vous êtes retrouvé enfermé dans la boite, vous n'êtes pas sortie pour Luli et vous ne seriez pas sorti pour Dembe, mais vous êtes sorti pour moi.

Red détourna le regard, mal à l'aise devant cette vérité, puis il poussa un soupir et se redressa la jeune femme toujours sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Liz.

\- Red, souffla la jeune femme.

Le criminel baissa son regard sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, puis avec douceur il glissa sa main derrière la nuque de sa jeune protégée.

\- On ne pourra pas revenir en arrière après et si jamais ça se sait vous risquerez énormément.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes incapable de garder un secret, murmura Elizabeth avec un léger sourire. M'aimez-vous Red ?

Pour toute réponse Red attira le visage de Liz et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec tendresse. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que des coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Raymond ? Appela Dembe. Es-tu réveillé ?

Le criminel haletait suite au baiser partagé avec Liz, cette dernière avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Red et caressait doucement les cicatrices dans le haut du dos de ce dernier.

\- Oui, Dembe, nous arrivons.

Ils entendirent le jeune homme s'éloigner.

\- Il vient toujours te réveiller ? demanda doucement Liz.

Red frissonna en sentant le souffle de Liz contre son cou et en entendant le tutoiement de celle-ci.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, d'autant plus qu'il va falloir passer par la salle de bain pour régler ton petit problème, s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- Un jour je te ferais payer ces petites taquineries, promit Reddington d'une voix roque.

\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, répliqua Liz en se levant.

Elle tendit la main vers Red et laissa ce dernier s'en emparer avant de le guider vers la salle de bain, là ils prirent une douche rapide chacun leur tour. Liz lui laissant le temps de régler son petit problème seul.

Puis, ils rejoignirent la salle à manger et prirent leur petit déjeuner dans un silence confortable sous le regard intrigué de Dembe.

\- Nous pourrions sortir, proposa alors doucement Liz à la fin du repas. Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée ici.

\- Ca ne serait pas prudent, nota Dembe.

\- Dembe a raison Lizzie et puis nous ne serions pas discrets avec les menottes, nota Red en levant son bras pour démontrer son propos.

\- Les gens penseront que c'est un truc sadomasochiste, répondit Liz en haussant les épaules. Et puis ce qu'ils pensent je m'en fiche un peu. Ray, je vais devenir folle à rester ici.

Dembe haussa un sourcil face à l'utilisation du prénom de son ami par la jeune femme. Puis comprenant finalement il eut un léger sourire amusé, ça ne le surprenait pas tant que ça et ça expliquerait l'obsession de son frère pour la jeune femme.

\- Très bien, soupira alors Reddington. Laisse-moi le temps d'appeler mes hommes pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur nous et on pourra sortir.

La jeune femme acquiesça pendant que Dembe tendait son portable à Red, ce dernier composa le numéro de l'un de ses mercenaires et lui donna des instructions. Puis il se tourna vers Liz.

\- Alors que voulez vous faire ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question, tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était sortir se cette suite d'hôtel.

\- On pourrait passer au blacksite rapidement pour voir où ils en sont et après… je ne sais pas… surprenez moi, défia la jeune femme.

Red eut un léger rire à ce défi lancé par la jeune femme et il acquiesça. Ils se préparèrent rapidement avant de descendre rejoindre le parking. Et dès l'instant où ils avaient quitté la sécurité de leur suite, Dembe fut particulièrement sur ses gardes. Parce que quelque chose lui disait que Raymond ne l'était pas autant que d'habitude.

Ils firent un premier arrêt au blacksite, où ils furent l'objet de regard en coin et de murmures. Mais comme Elizabeth l'avait dit, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Peu lui importait ce que ses collègues pouvaient dire dans son dos, tant que cela ne restait que des bruits de couloir et des rumeurs. Aram et Cooper, qui étaient les seuls membres de l'équipe à encore être au blacksite, leur firent un rapport. Apparemment, leur piste n'avait conduit qu'à une autre piste et le contact de Red ne leur avait pas été d'un grand secours, malheureusement. Et pendant que Red discutait à voix basse avec Cooper, Aram engagea la conversation avec Liz.

\- Agent Keen ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi cette question, Aram ? demanda la jeune femme avec surprise.

\- Et bien… l'agent Ressler nous a dit que Monsieur Reddington vous avez blessé.

A cette remarque Liz leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et bien je vais vous dire ce que j'ai dit à Don. Je vais bien. C'était un accident. Et je ne suis pas en sucre, je sais prendre soin de moi. Merci.

Elle savait qu'Aram était juste inquiet pour elle parce que sa situation ne semblait pas enviable vu de l'extérieur. Et elle ne l'était pas vraiment, mais le temps passé avec Red lui avait permis de faire le point et surtout de libérer le poids qui pesait sur son cœur. Mais si quelque chose lui disait qu'une relation avec Raymond Reddington ne serait pas de tout repos.

Sentant la tension de la jeune femme, Red mit fin à sa conversation avec Cooper et s'approcha de la jeune femme, tirant légèrement sur la chaîne qui les reliait pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il nota alors l'étincelle d'énervement dans son regard.

\- Avez-vous fini ici, Lizzie ? demanda doucement le criminel.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, sortons, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air.

\- Est-ce vraiment prudent ? demanda Cooper avec inquiétude.

\- Mes hommes veillent sur nous, soyez sans crainte Harold et si cela peut vous rassurer, Lizzie n'aura qu'à vous appeler lorsque nous serons rentrés en sécurité.

Il entendit la jeune femme marmonner sur le fait que Cooper n'était pas son père et cela le fit doucement sourire, puis il posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et la guida vers l'ascenseur. Une fois sortis sur le parking, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Red à l'intérieur de laquelle les attendait Dembe.

La voiture était à peine sortie du parking, que Red se tourna vers Lizzie en sortant un foulard de soie noir de sa poche.

\- Ray ?

\- As-tu confiance en moi ? demanda simplement l'homme.

Liz l'observa quelques secondes qui parurent interminables au criminel puis elle ferma les yeux, donnant son accord pour que Red les lui bande avec le foulard qu'il tenait. Ce dernier lui noua doucement tout en lui promettant qu'elle ne serait pas déçue par sa surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Elle ne fut pas déçue par la surprise de Red. Ce dernier, une fois la voiture arrêtée, l'avait fait descendre puis l'avait guidée les yeux toujours bandés vers un bâtiment. Il l'avait fait entrer à l'intérieur et lorsqu'il avait enlevé le bandeau elle était au bord d'un grand aquarium à l'intérieur duquel des dauphins nageaient.

\- Ray ! Souffla la jeune femme surprise.

\- Ça te plaît ? demanda tendrement l'homme. Le directeur de l'aquarium me doit une faveur.

\- Il y a beaucoup de gens qui te doivent des faveurs ?

\- Presque autant que ceux qui veulent me voir mort, répondit le criminel en haussant les épaules.

Ils déjeunèrent alors dans le calme de l'aquarium uniquement dérangés par les clapotis de l'eau et par les bruit des dauphins. Elizabeth voyait bien la tension dans les épaules de Red et elle se doutait bien qu'il avait des réserves quant à leur nouvelle relation.

A la fin du repas, Red proposa de l'emmener voir les dauphins de plus près, La jeune femme accepta aussitôt, ayant conscience de la chance qu'elle avait. Ils firent le tour par les coulisses et Red l'introduit auprès des dresseurs. Arrivée au bord du bassin, elle ôta ses chaussures et s'avança près du bord avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'un bip se fit entendre. Pour leur déjeuner en tête à tête, Red avait pensé qu'il serait mieux d'enlever les menottes. Liz jeta un regard à son bracelet et se retourna pour observer Reddington qui était resté en retrait.

\- Ray ?

L'homme lâcha un discret soupire avant d'ôter à son tour ses chaussures et de s'approcher lui aussi du bord. Il observa la jeune femme s'amuser avec les dauphins, les nourrir et les caresser doucement. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Lizzie se releva et jeta un regard vers l'homme derrière elle avant de s'approcher de lui. Doucement, elle se lova contre son torse, sentant les bras puissants de Red l'entourer.

\- On rentre ? proposa l'homme dans un murmure.

\- Non pas maintenant, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Alors que veux-tu faire ?

\- J'ai envie de manger une glace, répondit Elizabeth, surprenant le criminel.

Reddington éclata de rire avant de s'écarter de sa jeune protégée gardant malgré tout un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Très bien, allons manger une glace et nous parlerons.

Ils remirent leurs chaussures, saluèrent les employés de l'aquarium et sortirent. Liz plissa les yeux sous la forte lumière mais repéra bien vite la voiture de Red et Dembe. Ils s'y dirigèrent et Red aida la jeune femme à monter tout en donnant une adresse à Dembe. Ce dernier acquiesça et prit sa place derrière le volant avant de démarrer la voiture. Red lui s'était installé à coté de Lizzie et avait pris la main de cette dernière dans la sienne.

\- Je t'emmène chez le meilleur glacier de la ville, annonça Red avec un léger sourire.

\- Venant de toi, je n'attends que le meilleur, répondit la jeune femme avec un léger rire.

Reddington eut un large sourire amusé avant de laisser le silence s'installer, ils auraient bien le temps de discuter une fois bien installés. La voiture s'arrêta devant un petit glacier qui ne payait pas de mine. Red sortit de la voiture pendant que Dembe ouvrait la porte de Lizzie et lui tendait une main pour l'aider à sortir.

\- Ne le faites pas trop souvent Dembe, recommanda la jeune femme, sinon je risque de m'y habituer.

L'homme, habituellement stoïque, afficha un léger sourire.

\- Je tacherais de m'en souvenir, Mlle Keen.

\- Liz, répliqua la jeune femme, l'autorisant à utiliser son prénom.

Dembe acquiesça doucement et jeta un regard en direction de Raymond qui les avait rejoints.

\- Reste dans les parages, mon ami, recommanda le criminel.

Le black acquiesça doucement et retourna derrière le volant sous le regard surpris de Liz.

\- Il ne vient pas avec nous ?

\- Nous devons parler, rappela Raymond, et je préfère que cela se fasse sans auditoire.

\- Je croyais que tu lui faisais confiance.

\- Je lui fais confiance, assura Red. Mais il sera plus facile pour moi de dire certaines choses sans personne pour m'écouter.

Et pour la première fois, Liz remarqua l'air légèrement gêné de Raymond, avec un léger sourire amusé, elle passa son bras sous celui de Red et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la petite boutique. L'intérieur était plus cosy qu'elle ne l'imaginait, il y avait des petites alcôves dans un coin mais aussi des tables sans séparation et un bar.

\- Raymond ! Salua alors un vieil homme derrière le comptoir.

\- Frederick, vieil canaille, tu t'es bien installé, dit moi, salua à son tour le criminel.

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, même si c'est plus calme dans la semaine.

\- Oui, je vois ça, commenta Red en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, seul quelques tables et alcôves étaient occupées.

\- Ça c'est parce que la plupart de ma clientèle appartient à l'université du coin et qu'ils sont en cours, rit Frederick. Mais je vois que tu ne viens pas seul, dis-moi. Tu as toujours ton charme légendaire.

\- A dire vrai, c'est elle qui m'a charmé, s'amusa Raymond.

Il passa un bras dans le dos le la jeune femme et l'attira près de lui.

\- Lizzie, je te présente Frederick Barrow, une vieille connaissance. Frederick, voici Elizabeth.

\- Enchanté, Mlle Elizabeth.

La jeune femme lui répondit avec un sourire qui le charma plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Red demanda alors une alcôve à l'écart pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec la jeune femme. Le glacier les guida alors dans une alcôve pratiquement invisible à l'écart des autres et il leur donna un menu. Lizzie l'ouvrit et observa les différents parfums de glace avec un léger sourire. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé une vraie glace ? Pas les glaces qu'on trouvait au super marché du coin. C'était avec Sam, il lui semblait, lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant. Un jeune homme, probablement un étudiant, vint alors prendre leur commande avant de s'éloigner.

Lizzie jeta alors un coup d'œil à Ray et eut un léger sourire en le voyant si nerveux. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur celle de Red.

\- Ça ne doit pas être ta première fois, n'est-ce pas Ray ?

\- Bien sûr que non, réfuta aussitôt l'homme, mais il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous avec une femme qui compte vraiment. Pas depuis mon ex en tout cas. Lizzie…

\- Tu doutes que ce soit une bonne idée, nota la jeune femme.

A ce moment là le serveur revint avec leur commande, il les posa sur la table et repartit en sentant la tension présente autour de la table.

\- Lizzie, je suis un criminel et comme je l'ai souligné à l'aquarium, j'ai de nombreux ennemis et aucun n'hésitera à s'attaquer à toi s'ils pensent m'atteindre de cette façon.

\- Vous les hommes, vous êtes tous sourds lorsqu'une femme vous parle ? Je sais me défendre et je sais que tu prendras toutes les précautions pour que cela ne se produise pas. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu tes hommes me suivre depuis quelques temps, même s'ils se montrent plus discrets que ton sniper.

\- Quand pourrais-je le récupérer d'ailleurs ? Il m'est très utile.

\- Tu disposes d'un accord, pas lui, répondit Liz en haussant les épaules.

Red acquiesça bien malgré lui, comprenant qu'il ne retrouverait pas son homme, à moins de le faire évader. Il observa avec un léger sourire, Lizzie entamer avec appétit sa glace, lui-même n'ayant pris qu'un café.

\- Tu sembles déterminée à m'avoir dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda tendrement le criminel. Moi qui pensais que j'étais le fléau de ton existence ?

\- Tu l'es, répondit Liz en haussant les épaules. Mais paradoxalement, tu es aussi celui qui me garde en sécurité. Et j'ai confiance en toi… et je t'aime.

\- J'imagine que le dicton dit vrai : le cœur à des raisons que la raison ignore, commenta Red.

\- Oui, ou dans ton cas, l'amour rend bête.

\- Aussi, approuva Red avec un fin sourire.

Liz retourna à sa glace ne voulant pas la laisser fondre, alors que Red reprenait une gorgée de café tout en observant Elizabeth. La jeune femme était sans doute la plus têtue qu'il ait rencontré et il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.

\- Et concernant ton travail ? demanda doucement Reddington.

Liz se figea à cette remarque, avant de finir la cuillerée de glace et de poser la cuillère pour répondre à Raymond.

\- Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs déjà qui circulent dans les couloirs du blacksite, nota Liz.

\- Oui, mais que ferons-nous si ces rumeurs venaient à être prouvées ? Nous sommes tous les deux de très bons menteurs mais un jour ou l'autre la vérité sera découverte. Que voudras-tu faire lorsque cela arrivera ?

\- Tu m'as bien dit une fois que tu pouvais disparaître en soixante secondes ?

\- La vie que je mène n'a rien d'enviable, Lizzie. Je n'ai pas de foyer, pas d'attache. Penses-tu pouvoir vivre une telle vie ?

\- Je t'aurais toi et puis tu n'es pas seul, tu as Dembe et Mr Kaplan.

Liz se leva alors et s'approcha de Red, celui-ci écarta sa chaise de la table et laissa Lizzie s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour du cou de Red.

\- Écoute, Ray. Il m'a fallu des mois pour accepter le fait que je t'aimais et que je voulais une relation avec toi. Alors ça n'est pas maintenant que je vais baisser les bras et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, assura Red en déposant un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme, je t'explique juste que si tu décides de continuer sur cette voix, il y aura des conséquences. S'il y a certaines choses que je te cache pour ta propre sécurité, je ne veux pas te cacher la vérité sur la vie que tu risques de mener à mes cotés.

Liz attrapa doucement le visage de Red et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Les mains de Red se posèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme et se glissèrent sous son haut.

\- Donc nous sommes d'accord pour continuer ? demanda la jeune femme contre les lèvres de son aîné.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, approuva Red.

Il attira ensuite la jeune femme plus près de lui et ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, oubliant le lieu où ils étaient, oubliant qu'elle était un agent du FBI et lui l'un des criminels les plus recherchés du pays, oubliant même la glace de Liz en train de fondre doucement. Ils s'embrassèrent parce que c'était la seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient pour sceller leur promesse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ce fut une main caressant son torse qui réveilla Red ce matin là. Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'il avait accepté sa relation avec Lizzie et depuis, ils n'avaient pas quitté la suite, profitant de l'excuse des bracelets du bijoutier pour rester le plus longtemps possible. Avec douceur, il s'empara de la main câline et la porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait.

\- Bonjours, Lizzie, ronronna Red.

\- Bonjour, Ray, répondit la jeune femme.

Liz se redressa sur un coude et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme à coté de lui. Celui-ci tendit la main pour remettre une mèche des cheveux de Liz derrière son oreille, faisant doucement rougir la jeune femme.

\- Si j'avais pu m'éloigner je t'aurais préparé un petit déjeuner au lit, murmura Raymond.

\- Tu sais cuisiner, toi ? S'amusa la jeune femme.

Red se retourna alors vivement, entraînant la jeune femme sous lui. Lizzie éclata de rire au geste de son compagnon, amusée par la fougue de celui-ci.

\- Attention, Mlle Keen, une telle insolence ne restera pas impunie, gronda doucement Reddington.

La jeune femme se redressa légèrement et défia le criminel du regard avant que son regard ne se pose sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Voyant cela, Red ne tînt plus. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement la jeune femme, s'installant au dessus d'elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser.

Ce fut des coups frappés à la porte qui les arrêtèrent, Red jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la porte.

\- Raymond ? On a reçu un coup de fil de l'agent Cooper, ils ont le bijoutier, annonça Dembe de l'autre coté de la porte.

\- Très bien, laisse-nous le temps de nous préparer et de manger un morceau et nous irons au bureau de poste.

\- D'accord, répondit le jeune black.

Red reporta alors son attention sur la jeune femme, celle-ci avait un léger sourire, un peu triste, avec un soupire elle se dégagea de sous Reddington et s'assit au bord du lit, Red se mit à genou derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Lizzie ? A te voir comme ça on dirait que tu n'es pas ravie que l'on te débarrasse du bracelet.

\- Si je le suis, répondit la jeune femme, mais il faut bien avouer qu'il me donnait une bonne excuse pour rester aussi proche de toi.

\- Tu pourras toujours l'être après, nota Red. De façon professionnelle, bien entendu, s'amusa le criminel.

\- J'en doute. Avec les derniers événements, les rumeurs seront allées bon train et il va falloir que je garde mes distances pendant un moment pour que tout redevienne à peu prêt normal, s'agaça Elizabeth.

\- Pour le moment nous avons toujours les bracelets et personnellement je serais plus rassuré lorsque l'on nous aura débarrassés de ces seringues de poison ambulantes.

Liz tourna la tête et embrassa Ray pour le remercier de son inquiétude. Puis elle se leva et tendit la main à son compagnon. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire et laissa Lizzie le guider vers la salle de bain où ils prirent une douche à deux. Puis ils rejoignirent Dembe dans le salon pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils n'avaient rien dit officiellement au jeune homme mais celui-ci savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait entre son frère de cœur et la jeune femme. Une fois le repas terminé, Ils rejoignirent tous les trois la voiture de Red et Dembe les conduisit vers le blacksite.

Une fois arrivés devant, Red et Lizzie mirent une certaine distance entre eux. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et le dernier geste que Red eut fut de poser brièvement sa main dans le bas du dos de Liz avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'open space et attirèrent aussitôt l'attention de tous les agents présents.

\- Harold ! On m'a annoncé que vous aviez attrapé le bijoutier ? fit Red.

\- Oui, et nous sommes en train de l'interroger, répondit Cooper en les observant s'avancer.

\- Vous êtes toujours en vie, s'étonna faussement l'agent Navabi avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Dembe avait fait disparaître tous les stylos dans la suite, se justifia Liz.

\- Oui, rit Navabi, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. Franchement qui aurait cru que vous poignarderiez Raymond Reddington avec un stylo.

\- Pas moi, assura le criminel, sinon je ne l'aurais jamais laissé à porter de main de Liz. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, j'ai une belle cicatrice.

\- Elle vous aidera à vous souvenir qu'il ne faut pas me pousser à bout, répliqua Liz en s'appuyant contre le bureau d'Aram et en le saluant d'un sourire.

A ce moment là, Ressler entra dans la salle, attirant l'attention de tous, il jeta un coup d'œil furieux vers Reddington avant de poser un regard inquiet sur Liz. Mais il ne dit rien, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait par de ses inquiétudes à la jeune femme.

\- Alors ? demanda Cooper.

\- Il refuse de parler, répondit dans un grondement l'agent roux.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas laisser notre spécialiste des interrogatoires s'en occuper, proposa Red en posant son regard sur l'agent du Mossad.

\- Non, répondit Liz, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… commença Ressler.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas, elle agrippa Red pas la cravate et l'entraîna vers les salles d'interrogatoire. Arrivée là, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Red. Ce dernier l'observa avec attention, inquiet face à la fureur qui semblait bouillir à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Cooper et le reste de l'équipe arrivèrent à ce moment là.

\- Agent Keen ? Vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez prête pour ça ? Demanda Cooper.

\- Oui, monsieur, assura la jeune femme, le problème…

Elle jeta un regard à Red, celui-ci comprit ce qui gênait la jeune femme. Il était un criminel et sa présence dans les locaux du FBI allait pousser les autres criminels à se poser des questions.

\- Est-ce que son silence peut être acheté ? demanda alors Cooper.

\- Non, répondit Red, il se vend au plus offrant et n'hésite pas à vendre les informations importantes qu'il pourrait avoir en sa possession. Et mon association avec le FBI est une information importante qu'il s'empressera de vendre dès qu'il pourra communiquer avec l'extérieur.

\- Nous pourrions le mettre en cellule d'isolement, proposa Cooper.

\- En isolement, se moqua Red, cet homme a rempli des contrats pour la CIA et je suis sûr qu'ils feront en sorte qu'il ne voit pas la porte d'une cellule. Si je rentre dans cette pièce avec l'agent Keen, lui n'en sortira pas vivant.

\- La CIA risque de ne pas apprécier, nota Aram.

\- La CIA n'aura pas à le savoir s'il n'y a pas de corps, nota Lizzie en échangeant un regard avec Red.

Celui-ci eut un sourire en comprenant de qui la jeune femme parlait, elle était surprenante.

\- Comment voulez-vous jouer cela, Lizzie ? demanda Red avec un léger sourire.

La jeune femme l'observa pendant un instant, puis elle s'empara des menottes de Ressler et s'approcha de Red. Celui haussa un sourcil en comprenant que la jeune femme allait le constituer prisonnier. Oui cela pouvait marcher ! Il tendit ses poignets et laissa Lizzie, le menotter par-dessus le bracelet et la menotte qui servait à les maintenir à une distance de sécurité. Puis, elle leva les mains et commença à défaire la cravate de Red.

\- Lizzie ?

\- Ça va faire plusieurs jours que nous n'avons pas pu nous éloigner l'un de l'autre et donc en théorie, ça va faire autant de temps que vous êtes en garde à vu, expliqua Elisabeth en donnant la cravate à Aram.

\- Je vois, murmura Red, alors que Liz déboutonnait le premier bouton de sa chemise.

\- Prêt ? demanda la jeune femme.

Reddington acquiesça doucement et Liz se tourna vers la porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Elle entra dans la salle en furie en traînant Reddington derrière elle.

\- Assis, ordonna la jeune femme en tirant une chaise pour Reddington.

Celui-ci obéit docilement et s'installa sur la chaise en face du bijoutier.

\- Bien, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, annonça Lizzie en posant ses mains sur la table entre les deux hommes. Alors j'aurai deux questions pour vous, la première est : qui vous à commandé les bracelets que nous portons, Reddington et moi. Et surtout, comment les enlever ?

\- Écoutez de toute évidence, mes bracelets vous ont été utiles, alors je vous dis comment les enlever et vous me relâchez. On peut faire un marché ? proposa l'homme.

\- J'ai passé des jours dans une cellule parce que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de cet homme, cracha avec dégoût Liz en désignant Reddington. Alors dites moi comment on se débarrasse de ces bracelets avant que je ne perde définitivement patience.

\- Je ne travaille pas gratuitement…, commença le bijoutier.

Mais il n'eut pas la chance de continuer lorsqu'il vit l'agent relever Red sans ménagement et utiliser la chaise pour bloque la porte. Avant de revenir vers lui en sortant une arme qui était dissimulée dans son dos. Elle posa alors le canon contre l'une des mains du bijoutier et lorsque ce dernier croisa le regard de la jeune femme, il sut qu'elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à mettre sa menace à exécution.

\- Soit vous répondez à mes questions, soit vous ne pourrez plus jamais exercer votre … art, cracha la jeune femme.

\- C'est un homme qui m'a commandé les bracelets, j'ignorais à quoi ils allaient servir…

\- Son nom ?

\- Ivan Batovitch.

\- Et comment on les enlève ? exigea l'agent Keen.

Le Bijoutier leur donna alors l'adresse d'un site et un mot de passe, lui expliquant qu'une fois le mot de passe entré le site enverrait un signal aux bracelets pour qu'ils s'ouvrent. Liz jeta un cou d'œil en direction de la vitre teintée, derrière celle-ci, Aram s'activait sur l'ordinateur pour libérer son amie. L'agent Keen avait toujours l'arme dans la main mais cette fois-ci elle était assise au bord de la table. Ce fut un clic sonore qui cassa le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Liz enleva le plus rapidement possible son bracelet avant de jeter un regard à Reddington qui observait avec attention le sien.

\- Red ? Appela Liz. Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas le garder.

Elle s'approcha et sous le regard ahurit du bijoutier elle s'empara du bracelet avant de confier son arme au criminel. Puis elle ôta les deux paires de menotte, laissant Red libre de ses mouvements.

\- Quoi ?! Bafouilla l'homme sans comprendre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions qu'une détonation put s'entendre dans la salle. Liz sortit son téléphone et dégagea la chaise de la porte avant de sortir et de composer un numéro qu'elle avait appris après sa rencontre avec Red.

\- Mr Kaplan ? On va avoir besoin de vos services au bureau de poste.

Une main posée sur son dos lui indiqua que Red l'avait rejoint. Ils échangèrent alors un profond regard car ils savaient que les prochains jours allaient être difficiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Attention ce chapitre se passe après l'épisode 2x08 The Decembrist, il contient donc des spoilers.

Chapitre 8 – Épilogue

Lizzie posa son regard sur sa table de cuisine couverte de plats divers. Deux mois étaient passés depuis qu'elle est Red s'étaient mis ensemble. Et depuis beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Berlin était finalement mort, ainsi que l'homme qui avait lancé Berlin sur la trace de Red.

Ainsi elle avait pu arrêter de dormir dans des motels miteux, ce qui avait fait plaisir à Red. Elle s'était alors mise à la recherche d'une maison pour elle et Hudson avec une chambre d'ami. Et Red avait du mettre son nez dans ses affaires parce qu'il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour acheter la maison, qui était à un prix honteusement bas, et avoir tous les papiers nécessaires.

Elle avait un étage, en bas, l'espace était réparti entre le salon, la cuisine et une petite buanderie. Et le haut était composé de deux chambres et d'une salle de bain. Il y avait aussi un petit jardin derrière la maison. Pour le moment, Liz n'avait pas eu le temps de finir les peintures, elle avait peint le salon en jaune sable, sa chambre en vert anis accompagné de boiserie et Dembe avait peint la chambre d'amis en bleu roi. Liz l'avait laissé choisir la couleur, car elle se doutait qu'il y passerait quelques nuits quand Red viendrait lui rendre visite. Mais hormis ces pièces, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper des autres.

C'est pourquoi, elle avait prévu un petit dîner pour fêter son emménagement et aussi pour fêter la chute de Berlin et de son informateur, même si d'après Red la mort de son allié n'apportait pas que de bonnes nouvelles. Elle avait donc invité son équipe et avait laissé un message à Red l'invitant à passer s'il le pouvait. Elle savait qu'après la mort de Fitch, il avait beaucoup de travail pour assurer la sécurité et la prospérité de son business. D'où le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu le voir depuis deux semaines.

Elle réajusta les couverts posés sur la table de la cuisine une dernière fois, lorsque l'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pour découvrir Cooper attendant derrière. Avec un large sourire, Liz l'invita à entrer et le débarrassa de son manteau. Et avec un léger sourire, il étreignit la jeune femme à la surprise de celle-ci.

\- Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir, fit Elisabeth.

\- J'ai pensé que cela ne me ferait pas de mal de sortir un peu et pour tout vous avouer quand ma femme a su que vous m'aviez invité, elle m'a mise à la porte, plaisanta le black. Mais je ne suis pas venu les mains vides, assura-t-il en montrant la bouteille de vin qu'il tenait.

Liz eut un léger rire amusé avant de le guider vers le salon pour lui permettre de s'asseoir, ce que l'homme apprécia, ses jambes ne le portant plus aussi bien depuis que les hommes de Berlin avaient cherché à le tuer.

La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de servir un verre à son patron que la sonnerie retentit de nouveau dans la maison. Cette fois ci elle trouva Ressler derrière la porte et l'invita à rejoindre Cooper dans le salon. Les deux hommes se saluèrent, pendant qu'Elizabeth faisait entrer Samar et Aram qui étaient venus ensemble.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé et que tous eurent leurs verres d'apéritif, les conversations s'enchaînèrent de bon train et tous firent attention à ne pas mentionner Red devant leur hôte.

\- Vous êtes bien installée ici, nota Samar.

\- Oui et puis il y a un jardin, c'est surtout ça que je voulais pour Hudson.

\- Hudson ? demanda Amar.

\- Mon chien.

\- Où est-il ? demanda alors Ressler en jetant un regard curieux autour de lui.

\- Dans la buanderie, sinon, il serait à vos pieds en train de quémander un peu de nourriture, s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- Allons, Elizabeth, c'est un jour de fête, il peut quémander un peu, tempéra Cooper.

\- Où est la buanderie ? demanda Ressler.

\- Deuxième porte à droite, fit Liz ne lui désignant le couloir. Ressler chevalier blanc des animaux de tout poil, se moqua gentiment la jeune femme en voyant son collègue se diriger vers la porte en question.

\- J'ai entendu, prévint Ressler d'une voix forte, faisant éclater de rire ses amis.

Hudson arriva alors dans le salon et vint renifler tout le monde avant de prendre place dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce et de s'y installer faisant sourire Liz. Ce fauteuil c'était Ray qui l'avait fait livrer pour lui et il prenait l'habitude de s'y asseoir pour lire. En règle général, Hudson ne montait pas dessus, sauf quand Red n'était pas là.

Rapidement les conversations reprirent de plus belle alors que Liz les laissait trente secondes le temps d'aller chercher ce qu'elle avait préparé pour grignoter à l'apéro. Rien de très sophistiqué, un saladier de chips, un de cacahuètes et une assiette de mini pizzas. Hudson resta aux pieds de Ressler pendant tout ce temps, lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu pour avoir un peu de nourriture. Et si au début Ressler ne lui donna rien, il craqua bien assez vite sous le regard amusé du reste de l'équipe.

\- Si vous vous faites avoir par un simple chien, Donald je n'ose imaginer ce que cela donnera avec votre prochaine conquête, lâcha une voix depuis l'entrée.

Tous se retournèrent alors pour contempler Raymond Reddington dans toute sa splendeur. Liz fut la première à réagir, elle se leva, rejoignit Red à grands pas et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle le gifla. Le criminel porta la main à sa joue tout en jetant un regard surpris en direction de la jeune femme.

\- C'était pour quoi ça, Lizzie ?

\- Deux semaines, sans aucune nouvelle.

\- J'ignorais que nous étions mariés, s'amusa doucement Reddington.

\- Vous attendez de moi que je vous informe de tous mes déplacements, mais vous ne me rendez pas la pareil, Red, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Red l'observa un instant, il voyait bien l'inquiétude de la jeune femme qui brillait dans le fond de son regard.

\- Vous avez raison, Lizzie, pardonnez moi. Mais mes affaires ont été prenantes et pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas vu ces deux semaines passer.

\- Bon, je vous pardonne pour cette fois, lâcha la jeune femme.

Elle retourna s'installer dans le canapé aux cotés de Cooper, alors que Red se débarrassait de son chapeau en le posant sur le buffet avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil. Aussitôt, Hudson vint le renifler et Red se pencha pour le caresser doucement. Dembe revint de la cuisine avec un verre pour Red et lui donna.

\- Lizzie, Dembe peut-il se servir de votre salle de bain et de votre chambre d'ami, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours.

\- Je vais bien, Raymond, protestant le jeune black.

\- Tu tiens à peine debout, mon ami va dormir, nous sommes en sécurité ici.

Dembe voulut protester, Mais Liz se leva et crocheta son bras.

\- Venez, Dembe, je vais vous montrer où tout se trouve, fit la jeune femme.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que Red et Dembe passaient la nuit dans cette maison mais il fallait bien donner le change. Et lorsqu'elle revint, Red était déjà en train de raconter l'une de ses aventures, elle se réinstalla près de Cooper et l'écouta avec amusement, se demandant si certaines des choses qu'il racontait été vraies ou pas.

Puis vint le moment de passer à table, Lizzie les guida à la cuisine et commença à faire le service vite rejoint par Ressler, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme. Et pendant tout le repas, Red et Lizzie s'échangèrent des regards tendres qu'ils pensaient discrets. Cooper fut le premier à le remarquer, vite suivit par Ressler et finalement par Samar et Aram. L'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre se remarquait aussi par des gestes et des paroles, en particulier de la part de Red, qui étaient prononcé avec plus de tendresse que d'habitude.

Mais personne ne le fit remarquer à voix haute pendant le repas. Après par contre ce fut une autre histoire. Tous avaient rejoint le salon pour boire le café excepté Liz qui faisait du thé pour elle et Samar, lorsque Cooper vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- Vous avez conscience, n'est-ce pas Elizabeth, qu'une telle relation risque de poser problèmes, remarqua calmement Cooper.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard et Cooper put alors voir une étincelle de peur dans le regard de sa jeune agent.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme en essayant de paraître le plus détachée possible.

\- De vous et de Reddington, j'imagine que c'est l'éloignement soudain qui vous a rendu moins prudent, mais ce soir tout le monde a compris que vous aviez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Inutile de mentir, Liz.

\- Monsieur, je…

Mais Copper l'interrompit en levant la main.

\- Selon moi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose tant que vous vous montrez prudente avec lui, c'est un criminel, Elisabeth, tachez de ne pas l'oublier.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Bien. Et puis, peut être qu'il sera un peu plus gérable maintenant, s'amusa le black.

Liz eut un sourire timide à cette remarque.

\- Beaucoup pourrait sombrer en côtoyant Reddington pendant aussi longtemps, mais vous, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive vous saurez où se situe la limite à ne pas dépasser.

A ce moment là, Liz se sentit mal, car cette limite, elle l'avait franchie lorsqu'elle avait gardé Tom en captivité pendant 4 mois.

\- Et tachez d'être très prudente, d'autres que moi ne seront pas aussi compréhensifs, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

A ce moment-là, l'eau pour le thé fut prête, elle prépara deux tasses et rejoignit le salon, arrivée là elle reçut le sourire moqueur de Samar, celui sympathique d'Aram et le froncement de sourcil de Ressler, mais personne ne lui fit de remarques à ce moment. Tout comme personne ne dit rien au moment de partir lorsqu'il fut évident que Red n'avait pas l'intention de quitter la maison.

\- Ils savent, fut tout ce que dit Liz lorsqu'elle rejoignit le salon après le départ de l'équipe.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé aussi, qu'en pense Harold ?

\- Il pense que j'aurais un meilleur contrôle sur vous maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. Est-ce une idée ridicule ? demanda Liz avec un léger sourire coquin.

Red se leva lors pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui était restée à l'entrée du salon.

\- Je suis sur que je pourrais vous laisser avoir le contrôle en certaines occasions, assura Red d'une voix roque.

Liz attrapa la main de Red et le guida vers l'étage où Red lui laissa avoir le dessus, la laissant dominer leur relation cette nuit. Et ce fut la nuit la plus intense qu'ils aient jamais connue jusqu'à maintenant.

La jeune femme était endormie contre son flan alors que Red l'observait avec une tendresse sans fin. Il avait de la chance, il le savait et il priait pour pouvoir conserver l'amour de la jeune femme encore longtemps, le plus longtemps possible. Embrassant son front, il se blottit contre la jeune femme et laissa les bras de Morphée l'emporter pour un monde qui, il le savait maintenant, ne pourrait égaler la réalité.


End file.
